Knock Out And Jamie
by Bluejay20
Summary: set in the Prime Universe: Knock Out meets Jamie while snooping around the Autobot Base
1. Chapter 1

_Knock Out snuck through the Autobot Base, slag he was dead! He was going to be caught soon, by anything. Anyone…a scream made him jump a tiny little human!_

"_For Primus' sake, how many of you have they got running around?" Knock Out sneered, he reached down to pick of the squealing boy but the boy seemed to disappear from his hand. "What the frag!" Knock Out exclaimed walking backwards. "Watch were your going!" someone exclaimed, and then a sharp pain shot into his foot. He turned around and looked at the blonde haired boy; his hands were sparking with electricity. "Your not one of us?" the blonde questioned, tilting his head a little. Knock Out shook his helm; he wasn't this afraid of humans was he? But they seemed not to be just humans, and he seemed to be utterly terrified of them. "What the frag is up with you all!" he exclaimed. The blonde snorted then saw something that he found interesting, "Jamie!" he called, leaving the red mech terrified of his surroundings. Knock Out shook his helm, he was dreaming. One kid disappeared from his grasp and another had electricity shooting out of him. Dear primus, what was going to happen next?! He kept sneaking around, guessing the humans weren't going to tell anyone about him being here. Just then, a girl was running by, he seemed to be running directly into him. He stared in surprise as the girl went right through him shouting, 'rogue!' then 'Miko!' "What the frag!" Knock Out exclaimed. "I gotta get out of this pit slagging place!" Knock Out exclaimed. But before he could think of doing anything else, he felt all the energy get drain out of him as he felt to the floor unconscious._

"I saw him, he looked harmless—" Rogue was cut off by her sentence by Ratchet. "—he is anything but harmless! He is a Decepticon! Evil and horrible!" "I shot him in the foot and he didn't do anything, except look at me like I was some kind of freak" Ray commented from his place were he was leaning on the wall. "What can you tell us about him?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow. "Not much" Bulkhead sighed. "yea! All I know is that he's a jerk, and is in love with himself!" Miko stood fully on her guardian's shoulder.

"Sounds believable" Kitty exclaimed. "So what are we going to do with him?" Jean asked, blinking slightly at the recharging mech.

"He's hot!" Tabitha said bluntly. "Primus" Ratchet rolled his optics. "Tabitha!" Sam exclaimed. Tabitha smiled at her boyfriend, "what?" she pulled Sam into a comforting embrace. "He's cool looking!" Jamie piped. "I wonder what'll happen if the bub got his paintjob scratch!" Logan asked, slipping his claws out. "Primus! Please! No!" Knock Out jumped up, holding his hands up in self defense. "Calm down Knock Out, I need to make sure everything with you is fine" Ratchet hissed. "What happened?" he asked. "Rogue happened" Kitty smiled. Knock Out remembered the girl, "you-you-you went through me" he exclaimed. "Sorry about that" Kitty said sheepishly. Everyone was giving death glares except for Jamie. "Hi! I'm Multiple! But you can call me Jamie!" Jamie broke the awkward silence and smiled warmly at the red mech. "Knock Out" Knock Out rubbed his helm. "You, you were the one that disappeared from my grasp" he exclaimed. Jamie gave a toothy-grin. "That was actually my copy. I can make as many as I want!" Jamie said happily running down towards Knock Out. "Can I show him around, can I show him around?!" Jamie squealed happily, clapping his hands together to beg Optimus Prime.

"Not now" Optimus Prime said. He really didn't feel right telling him that Knock Out was a Decepticon and that he was a threat as long as he was here.

Jamie pouted and slugged his way back towards Rahne, who put her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Nightcrawler teleported on Knock Out's chest plate.

Knock Out, was too slow to realize that he teleported on his chest plate, jumped slightly and banged his back on the berth. "Ohh" Knock Out arched his back and let out a large moan. Nightcrawler poked his chest plate, "don't do that!" Ratchet ordered. Nightcrawler frowned. "Get your furry blue tail off of my patient" Ratchet growled angrily. Knock Out snarled, "I am not patient! I am a Decepticon; I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Knock Out yelled banging his fist on the berth. He used his other hand to swipe Nightcrawler away, but he teleported away and was now on Bulkhead's shoulder. "Wouldn't some physical therapy help?" Scott asked.

Ratchet snorted, "That would be good. Who would want to go with him?" Ratchet asked. Jamie raised his hand high in the air, "please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeease" Jamie begged, he looked up at Ratchet and Optimus with big brown eyes. His puppy dogs were irresistible to Optimus and he gave in. "fine" Optimus gave in. Arcee walked closer towards Knock Out and put her mouth to his ear to whisper, "if you harm Jamie, then I will find you and beat your spark until my hand is stained with your energon" Arcee whispered.

Knock Out gulped and nodded quickly. He stood up and arched his back, "come one, Squirt" Knock Out transformed and Jamie bounced over towards him.

He opened the passenger door and Knock Out and Jamie left through the ground bridge that Ratchet had opened. "Shouldn't one of you guys have followed them?" Raf asked.

Optimus Prime shook his head, "I think Jamie will be just fine" Optimus Prime said quietly. Everyone nodded and broke off into different groups.

DECEPTICON WARSHIP,

"where is Knock Out?" Starscream exclaimed angrily, he started pacing back and forth. His hands were placed behind his back and he was clicking his heels.

Soundwave looked at Starscream but didn't answer. "doesn't he know that sooner he gets back from the Autobot Base the sooner that I will turn him into my Second In Command?!" Soundwave was following Starscream with his optics. (if he had optics)

Starscream was getting angrier and angrier every time he paced.

"I SWEAR TO PRIMUS, KNOCK OUT, IF I EVER FIND YOU I WILL KILL YOU!"

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers Prime or X-Men Evolution. I just love the show, characters and everything in between. I am in no way making money off of this fic so please…I beg of you…don't sue me. :) **

**Ok, so I really have no idea why I made this story nor do I know how the teenage mutants were Xavier's met up with the Autobots and all that crazy stuff. I was just bored so I wrote something about Knock Out in the Autobot Base. Then I started thinking about X-Men Evolution so when I thought about that I thought about Jamie and of course he is like the cutest little thing ever! So I just had to make this, I'm sorry if it sucks! Flame me if you want, I really don't mind it! Thanks! **

**~Bluejay20 **


	2. Chapter 2

_Starscream was starting to get very irritated. Knock Out was nowhere to be seen! Even Soundwave couldn't find Knock Out on this wretched rock that they called 'earth' He wanted that slagger's helm to be hanged on his wall! Knock Out was probably disobeying orders and went to another human street race. Starscream snarled in disgust, the snarl soon left his faceplates when Soundwave approached. The silent mech just shook his helm and Starscream screamed. "How is it that you can't find Knock Out!" Starscream yelled at Soundwave and the purple and black mech lowered his helm in shame. "Just…leave me in peace…please" Starscream tried not to yell at Soundwave. It wasn't his fault that Knock Out decided to get lost in The Autobot Base! If he was in The Autobot Base! His objective was to get in and then get out, one of the nameless vehicons could've done it while they recharged, and it wasn't a hard task! Five Autobots and four humans, how hard is it to get out of that! Starscream grunted and marched towards his quarters, he vowed that he was going to kill Knock Out. Knock Out's energon was going to be the new color of Starscream's walls that were in his quarters. _

Knock Out rolled along the streets of Jasper, Nevada. He could sense Jamie's excitement; the boy was bouncing in the passenger seat. He looked out the window and squealed sometimes like a femme. "What's up with you?" Knock Out asked. Jamie stopped moving all at once and Knock Out was sure that he had just broken the child. "I never get to go out alone, this is the first time I actually do!" Jamie chirped. "Listen kid—" "Jamie!" Jamie cut in. "Jamie" Knock out started, "first of all, your no alone, you're with me. Second, we have to set some rules. Rule number one: do not scratch my paint. Rule number two: do not EVER scratch my paint. Rule number three:-" Knock Out was cut off by Jamie once more. "Do not scratch the paint?" Jamie sighed. "No, I was going to say that if I hurt you in any way it wasn't my fault and Arcee does not need to know about it" Knock Out ended. "Long rule" Jamie muttered. "So what are you?" Jamie asked, changing positions so that he was sitting on his knees. "A Decepticon" Knock Out said plainly, taking a right into an interstate, he stopped at a red light and Jamie spoke again, "Bobby and Sam talk about The Decepticon a lot, he says they are evil" Jamie said. Knock Out chuckled and started driving again. "Yes, Decepticons are evil" Knock Out said. Jamie sloughed his shoulders and frowned, "well I don't understand why there are Decepticons and why there is Autobots….I don't understand why there has to be a super team and an evil team. Like The Brotherhood and X-Men, I'm part of the X-Men and Pietro is part of the Brotherhood, why can't the people from The Brotherhood just join the X-Men cause were all mutants and we like the same stuff and…" "…..Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, I'm a Decepticon, let's just stick with Autobots and Decepticons please" Knock Out chuckled. "Sorry" Jamie said innocently. "Okay so back to what I was saying, both teams: Autobots and Decepticons want the same thing, to revive Cybertron. So why don't you do it together and not alone?" Jamie asked. Rocking in his seat. "That's a good question, ask Lord Starscream next time you see him, Jamie" Knock Out said. "The time might be closer then we think" Jamie squeaked. Knock Out screeched to a stop, Starscream hovered above them looking down at them with red optics. "Knock Out" he snarled. Knock Out locked his doors and Jamie started breathing heavily. "Remember who you serve!" and then everything went dark, for Knock Out and Jamie.

**Chapter two now up! Yay! I do not own anything: Transformers Prime or X-Men Evolution. Sorry this chapter is short, I don't think a lot shorter then the other chapter but I think its good enough. Flame me if you want! If you flame me that just means that you took the time to read my story so you can criticize it and I thank you. :) :) **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
